The Road Trip
by P1nkPumpkin
Summary: AU Spring Brake. Blake Traditional Road Trip. And Clarke tags along with them this time. :-) Rated M for possible future events. Bellamy Clarke, Octavia and other characters. :-)
1. Chapter 1

(Octavia's Pov)

here I am in Clarke's house it is always so quiet, I was broke out of thought when Clarke said "so O I want to ask you if you want to spend the brake with me and my mom in Germany" she said sitting down with a soda. "Well it is spring brake and it is kind of a tradition that me and Bell would always go on a road trip we have been doing sense our mom died, after a hard winter and school and everything it just cheers us up. ok Clarke, I would love to spend spring brake with you and your mom but, like I said it is a tradition, and we leave this weekend." I said with concern and a soft smile " yeah I understand, you'll probably will have more fun on your trip anyway." she said in response. Clarke never got along with her mom, it was obvious that she was not happy to spent her entire brake with her mom. "hey Clarke you can come with me and Bell we will have more then enough room in his truck, and that way we can spend our brake together," I said smiling as I flopped on her bed, looked happier when I said that then she said "oh O what a great idea, but there is a small problem in it" "and what would that be?" I sitting "well for one your brother will never agree to it, and second my mom is going to be pissed off" she said her smile turning in to a frown. I sat there thinking for a minute then it came to me "don't worry Clarke, I Bell will let you come if I ask and, just tell your mom you made plans to come with us and forgot until I reminded you, ok easy peasy" I said with a huge smile, once I said that she was smiling again "well I guess I get to go with you huh" she said nearly jump up and down, "yep."

'That weekend' (Clarke's Pov)

the story O made up worked with my mom now bright and early at four in the morning like she said they pulled up I Bellamy's blue ram pickup truck just like mine except for the fact mine was red. I heard him honk the horn I grabbed my backpack with my stuff said goodbye and ran out to the car put my bag in the back and walked over to the passenger door. O was in the back smiling looking all ready to go. Bellamy reached over and opened the door and said with his classic smug grin "good morning Princess" I smiled and said as I climbed in "good morning Bell, good morning O" she piped in with a happy "good morning". the car started to move only after a couple minutes Bellamy said "so Princess you are the navigator Ok" I nodded in agreement then he said " in glove box there is a map with marks of were we have been" I opened it and there it was a large map I grabbed it and opened it there were red Xs all over it. I said "wow there is a lot of Xs on this" and O piped "yeah we have been all over" and Bellamy said with a huge smile "and this time we are going to the Grand Canyon" then I said smiling "cool".

…Author's Note…

Please Review and give ideas.

And Tell me what you think.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

…...(Bellamy's POV)…

We had been driving probably about five hours and O was saying that we should stop at the next truck stop. So after hearing it for the fifth time, I pulled over when I saw one.

We all got out. The girls headed to the bathroom - I could not understand it; they seem to always need to go to the bathroom, but whatever.

I walked into the Circle K to grab some snacks, like O's favorite Butterfingers and Clarke's Almond Joy; I will never understand why the Princess liked those anyway. I grabbed something to drink and head to the cashier.

I looked out at my truck and noticed that the girls were standing by it, talking. Clarke had a cigarette in her hand and every so often passed it O. I grunted at the sight, but I guessed she was grown up - and I smoke so…

I walked out with my purchases. When I got closer to them, I said, "Hey, O." She turned to look at me. "Catch," I said as I tossed the candy at her.

She caught it and looked at it. Then she said as she waved it in the air, "Yay, candy!"

I smiled. Clarke giggled as she put her cigarettes out, and then said, "So I guess back on the road we go, huh?"

I smiled and nodded as I said, "Yeah, but don't worry; in about eight to nine hours, we'll find a place to stop."

She smile and nodded in agreement.

We all climbed back in my truck. When we were all set, I said, "Hey, Princess, I got you something."

As I dug in the bag, she turned and looked at me with a huge smile and said, "What is it?"

I pulled out the Almond Joy. Her face lit up when she saw it. "Here you go. I will never understand why you like those." I said as I handed it to her.

She just smiled then said, "Thanks, Bell."

I smiled back and said, "You are welcome."

We just sat there, smiling at each other, until Octavia piped in, "Thank you, Bell; you're welcome, Clarke; ooooh ahhhh mooch mooch." She said, talking to her Butterfinger and kissing it.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the car into drive and Clarke batted at her.

8 hours later …(Clarke's POV)…

It was getting dark, and from what the map and Bell said, we were in Illinois. Bellamy says we were making good time. We left Pennsylvania at four this morning and now it was four in the evening; that is good time. I looked at O. She was on her iPhone, playing some game. I looked over at Bellamy; he had his eyes straight ahead.

I thought for a second, then said, "It's getting dark. Are we planning to stop soon?"

Bellamy looked over at me for a second, then back on the road. With a smile, he said, "Yeah, we can stop at the next hotel we see, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Okay," in response.

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a little twenty-four-hour motel. Bellamy turned the car off and said, "So, girls, one or two rooms?"

I looked at Octavia. Then we both looked at him and I said, "One's good," and Octavia nodded in agreement.

Bell unbuckled his seatbelt, then got out and said, "Okay, one it is. I'll be right back".


	3. Chapter 3

….(Clarke's POV)….

Bellamy came back, walking over to my door. I rolled the window down and said "So?"

He ran his hand through his hair, and then said, leaning on the door, "One room with a bathroom and small kitchen." Then he opened the door and put out his hand to help me get down, "Come on, Princess, it's getting late and I am getting tired. Plus, I think O is already asleep."

I nodded in agreement, taking his hand and jumping down. I walked over to the back, grabbing my bag and O's, and then I stepped back and waited for Bell and O.

….(Bellamy's POV)….

I helped Clarke out, then pushed the seat forward and leaned back to back O up. Every time she fell asleep, I still remembered the first time when she was thirteen and I had to carry her, because no matter what I did, she wouldn't wake up. Still the same case; this girl would sleep through a hurricane. I grabbed her arms and pulled her onto my shoulder, and climbed out. Closing and locking the doors, I turned around.

Clarke looked like she was going to burst; her whole face was red. I gave her a confused look and said, "What?"

She just shook her head and said, "Nothing, just- why are you carrying her? You can just wake her up."

I gave her one of my famous smirks and said, "Well, I would, but nothing can wake her."

She just nodded and said, "Well, I got her bag."

Lifting her bag up so I could see it, I nodded, grabbing my bag. Then I said, gesturing to the door, "Your palace awaits, Princess."

She just smiled and walked through the door with me close behind. We walked past the front deck and the girl behind it looked at us weird; she opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. I just smiled at that as the three of us walked in the elevator.

I pushed the button with my elbow and then I said, "So, Princess, getting breakfast on the road - how's that sound?"

She just nodded. I turned to get a better look at her; she looked tired and drained. Some of her blond hair was coming out of her ponytail; her mascara was a little smeared, but she still looked beautiful. Then the doors opened, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shifted O on my shoulder and reached in my pocket. I pulled out the key and handed it to Clarke, saying, "Room 100."

She nodded as we walked to the door. She unlocked it and we walked in. She smiled and said, "Looks nice."

I just smiled at her comment as I dropped my bag and tucked O in. Then I looked at Clarke and said, "So, do you want to use the bathroom first or can I?"

She looked up from her bag and said, "Can I go first, please?"

I just nodded and said, "Yeah; just hurry, okay?"

She nodded and sped off to the bathroom with clothes and toothbrush in hand. I smiled to myself at the sight and walked over to the window, dragging a chair with me. I opened it pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

I sat there for about fifteen minutes when Clarke came out, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. She said with a smile, "All yours, Blake."

"'kay." I said as I threw a smirk her way. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

-(Clarke's POV)-

I put my clothes and toothbrush in my bag and walked over to the bed. I climbed in next to Octavia. I had a strong respect for her; she could sleep anywhere, in anything. I was pulled out of my thought when Bellamy walked back into the room in nothing except his dark blue boxer shorts.

He put his clothes in his bag and walked over to the bed, turning the light off and walking over to the other side. He sat down, took his watch off, and turned that lamp off as well, climbing in under the covers. Then he said, "Night, O; night, Princess."

I smiled, then said, "Night, Bellamy." I closed my eyes. My breathing slowed as I felt myself drift to sleep.

-Author's Note-

Thanks for reading and for favoriting. :-) Please review and giving ideas. :-)

And a huge thanks to Aniphine for helping me with this story :-)


	4. Chapter 4

…(Clarke's POV)…..

I woke up to Bellamy in a pair of blue jeans, fighting the coffee maker, and to O snoring.

I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I got up I walked over. I put my hand on his shoulder, taking his spot. I look at it for a second, then said, "You really need coffee in the morning, huh?" He looked at me, confused. I giggled and pushed the 'On' button, continuing to say, "Bell, it was off."

He face paled and he went to sit down. Once he sat down, he said, smiling, "So, Princess, how did you sleep?"

I smiled and said, "Good, how about you?"

He looked distant then and said, "Fine."

I nodded and said, changing the subject, "So when are we leaving?"

He looked at me, then at the watch on his wrist, and said, "Oh, about an hour."

I nodded in agreement and went to grab a change of clothes. I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom when Bellamy got up, grabbing a pitcher and headed out the door. I stopped him, asking, "Where are you going?"

He turned with a classic Blake smirk and said, "Getting ice."

Being confused, I shook my head, saying, "I don't want to know." I walked back to the restroom.

I walked out dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red blouse, my hair pulled up in a ponytail. I looked over at Bellamy, who then had his ice and was filling the pitcher with water.

I walked over and asked, "Bell, what are you doing?"

He shook his head and said, "You'll see."

I asked again, saying, "Bellamy, what could you use a pitcher of ice water for?" I followed him as he walked over to the foot of the bed.

He turned to me and said, "For this," and he threw the contents of the pitcher on O.

She gasped and shot up. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands, turning to look from a grinning Bellamy to a pissed Octavia.

Octavia screamed, "Bellamy Caesar Blake! What is wrong with you!"

Bellamy just smiled at her, then said, "Octavia Aurora Blake, you and I both know that I carry you from the car, and in the morning I have to throw ice water on you to get you to wake up."

O sat there for a second, fuming, then said, "Fine." She got up, grabbed her bag, and staggered to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Bellamy yelled after her, "We leave in a hour!"

She yelled back, "Hour and a half! ASS!"

He shook his head and turned to me, saying with a huge grin, "That's what the water's for." When I did not respond, he said "Want some coffee?"

I nodded in agreement. I followed him and watched as he pulled three cups down. He poured one, put some powdered cream and almost a pound of sugar in it, stirred it, then held it out to the side. When I was about to ask him why he was doing that, O came out, bag in hand, and grabbed it.

Then he said, "Hey, Princess, how do you like your coffee?"

I smiled to myself and said, "Black, please."

He nodded and said, "Girl after my own heart." He poured two cups with black, glorious coffee and handed one to me.

I smiled at his comment and said, "Thank you," as I took the cup. I took a deep breath, smelling it before taking a sip.

"I don't know how you do it. I have to have mine dipped in sugar and cream, or dipped in chocolate and cream," O said as she sat down.

I smiled at her for a second, then said, "O, I just don't like that much sugar this early morning, and I personally like the taste of the coffee itself."

She nodded, then said, "How about you, Bell?"

He looked at her, then at me, and said, "I am going to have to agree with the Princess."

She nodded as she took a sip of hers.

_(Author's note)_

I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be them heading to a diner. Please favorite and write reviews. Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
